


At last I can breathe

by everosfics



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Damian Wayne is Robin, Daminette, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, M/M, Or not, Tagging takes for ever, first fic, no beta we die like jason, there will be no killing of characters so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosfics/pseuds/everosfics
Summary: This is a shit show of epic proportions that has no update scheduleBla bla Gotham Trip bla bla Lila Taking Credit bla bla Meeting Waynes bla bla Gala bla bla bla Rossi Exposed bla Rossi in therapy at Arkham bla bla bla Hawk Moth Down.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Tim Drake/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 174





	1. Let’s play catch-up

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome “arms open wide” to my shit show

“Dr. Quinzel your patient is right through this door.”

“Thank you Alex, I’ll be a while, if you could would you tell Pamalam that I’ll be a bit late to dinner with her and the girls.” 

“Most certainly” Alex replied with a nod of his head. 

“So Lila in your own words what brought you to Arkham”

“Marinette Dupain Cheng” 

“And how exactly did that happen” 

“I lost” 

“Now will you tell me exactly what happen that caused this, and please start from the beginning.”


	2. Roll Tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saw that this story actually got red and it was only uploaded about an hour and a half ago so in thanks I’m going to upload my first real chapter also I really want to thank everyone who has read this and will read this because it was a huge shock to my system especially since it’s my first fic.

Lila POV 

Taking over was easy, Right? 

All you had to do was find the biggest person and knock them down a few pegs. That’s it.

Too bad the biggest person in this class wasn’t even strong. She was a weak little girl, who crumpled under strong enough pressure.

To do this all I had to do was tell a few lies, and let others come crawling. Start off small right don’t make a big splash.

HA! Like that would have helped, this girl some how she knew. Something tipped her off. But oh well who cares she knows so what. 

But this girl wasn’t stopping time after time she was debunking my lies, but who cares, not me all I have to do is tell another lie and smooth it over. But this girl wasn’t giving up. 

So I cornered her and let her know that I wasn’t one to be trifled with. In the privacy of the bathroom, as cliché as it was, I let her know that it was either with me or against me. I let her know that she could stay at the top beside me with all the privileges she had earned or if she chose to cross me then it would be her destruction. With an ultimatum like that I just assumed that she would agree and join me, but imagine my surprise when not only did she say no but defended those who I had already managed to partially sway. 

Saying “they are my friends and they will understand reason even if you take away all my proof” little did she know that having that tidbit of information was all I would need to actually make her fall. 

She thought her class was strong but I would make them fall, so I doubled back and informed her that not only would it be her loss of her credit around school but also the loss of all her friends. At that threat I saw her resolve beginning to crumble so I patted her on the back and walked out. Seemed like I had one minimal oversight I didn’t check the stalls and that became increasingly clear on my way back to class and once I was there missing was Sabrina who I passed in the halls and Chloe, no mater it’s not like they have any friends anyway. Upon my return I began braking down and crying into Alya’s shoulder mumbling something about how that horrible Marinette had threatened me in the bathroom. 

Oh well, let’s watch her kingdom crumble and mine rise from the rubble.


	3. A Year of Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has happened in the past year since the Lila scenario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Several bad words.   
> A/N : so this took forever sorry about that. Have you ever had everything all written out but there’s this chunk you know you need but don’t know how to put it there, well that was like two parts of this chapter. So enjoy what I have come up with, and I’ll see you next chapter.

Lila POV   
“Finally that bitch is done, won’t even look at me, sure I lost a few battles like when I lost Agrest but no mater there’s bigger and better out there. So What, one person won’t make my tower crumble and a small crack is just a minor distraction.   
So long as Dupain-Cheng only has her little blondes to back her up it’ll be fine.” 

Mari POV   
It’s been about a year now since Lila’s return and while she has been a pan in my side and a huge agitator, I really don’t think she has been the hardest part of my life. God just saying that makes me feel horribly stressed, like oh yeah it’s junior year college scouts, senior class study abroad program planing, Akuma fights, all on top of a pathological Liar who has it out for me. Oh well I’m so fucking tired right now it’s been such an emotional year from the struggle to get use to Lila, to realizing that there’s only a few people out there that I can really trust. Thank god for Chlo without her I don’t think I would have made it through all that’s happened this year.

“Hey Mari were all going to go work on the ideas for the fundraiser are you coming.” 

“Yeah I’m coming, can’t wait to see what each class is thinking about doing.”

***   
(Last year in the bathroom)  
“ Dupain-Cheng what the fucking hell was that. Who the hell does she think she is. I swear this is ridiculous.” 

“Chloe what do you want.” 

“From you nothing , from that sleaze ball an explanation on who the hell she thinks she is it’s not like you have done anything to her other than question her story.” 

“I’m fine Chloe there’s nothing you can do, and why are you trying to help me anyway” 

“Ugh. Dupa-, Marinette I may not show it but I am extremely thankful to everything that you have done for me, my family, and my reputation here at school. You have helped me in so many small ways and actually seeing what I was like, is a punch to the stomach. So I’m sorry and I hope I can make it up to you some way.” 

“Huh huh huh *gasp* Chloe, I got here as fast as I could Mrs Bustier didn’t want to let me out with so many students already out of class.” *record scratch* sees Mari on floor. “What’s going on in here?” 

“Sabrina listen to me I need you to understand this, Lila is threatening anyone who is standing against her so I need you to go back to class act like you didn’t see us and hang on every word Lila says. Ok. I’ll tell you the rest later tonight when we get back to the hotel, just know that as of right now you’re a spy and I-we need you to get close to Lila.”

“Okay. It will be alright Marinette. See you tonight Chlo.”

***  
“Chloe I’m worried about Adrien, have you seen him recently?”

“No I haven’t, not outside of school and even then he’s all gloomy with that leach hanging off of him. 

“Hey Marinette can I talk to you?”

“Sure Kagami what is it?”

“Well I kinda wanted to do it in private it’s about Adrien.” 

“Kagami whatever you have to say about him is fine to say in front of Chlo she’s worried to.” 

“Ok, well you know how we have practice after school every other day” 

“yeah?” 

“Well last week and again on Monday I saw him with bruises and nail marks across his body, the bruise I get sometimes in practice we can get hit to hard but there were so many I think something is happening at home, and the nail marks I know I don’t see him in class but how is it going with that Rossi problem.” 

“She still clings on him but based on what you’re saying I think he probably has been pulling away and she is holding on tighter.” 

“Mari, Tuskugi I’ll need your help but I think we need to inform Mr. Agrest or at least Natalie of what we believe to be happening.” 

“Your right Chlo but I don’t know how we’re going to get a chance with how close Lila has gotten with Mr. Agrest and his brand.” 

“If I may, my mother has been discussing my need for understanding the context of when it is appropriate to lash out and I believe we have yet to focus on abuse in all forms along with what bullying is.” 

“Go on Tuskugi?”

“I believe that if my mother was to approach the school with an interest towards seminars in these subjects we could go around both Lila and interference from the elder Agrest”  
———  
“In the recommendation of several of our families it is a pleasure to present to you our assembly on bullying and abuse.” 

(After assembly)

“Nice Tuskugi you did it”

“Chloe it’s Kagami you can use my name. Any way I’m going to be here for good, mother is allowing me to continue in this school so long as I keep up with my practices.” 

“Well, Kagami, it’s good to have you on board even if you won’t be in class with us.” 

(Some where else in the building)

“Hey Lila, I think that you need to start giving me some space from now on,”

“Bu-bu-but why?”

“Well my father saw the nail marks you are leaving and has requested that we spend time apart so that my arm may heal”

***  
In Marinette’s room 

“Mari I feel funny” 

“Chloe I’m working if you aren’t dying can you bother me later”

“But Dupain, Sabrina’s undercover and no one else will listen.” 

“Huff, Ok what is it Chloe” 

“Well it’s not horrible but eveytime were around kitty section I feel funny, but it’s only when everyone is together I feel nothing when we’re in class and everyone is there.”

“Maybe your just mad because no one is really doing anything inside class so when we’re out of it your mad.”

“Marinette that’s not it and you know it, braced on the facts Chlo only feels nervous”

“I’m not nervous” 

“When it’s the entirety of kitty section which means her reaction is caused by Luka.”

“Ooooh Chloe has a crush!” 

“DO NOT” 

“Yes you do” 

“Yes, Chloe it is most probable you have a crush on Luka similar to back when I was discovering what it was like to similarly enjoy the presence of another”

“Oh shut up” Chloe said as she launched a pillow right at Kagami who ducked it making it hit Mari, unleashing a pillow fight that would lead to the girls fight until both Chloe and Kagami where picked up by there rides.   
***  
“Bug!!!!” “M’lady” “Tentōmushi.” 

It’s all I can hear as I gasp from the puncture that I now have right through my lung. All I can see are rushing shapes as Luka tries to get to his bracelet and the suddenly I can breathe again, I see Luka make a call and all of a sudden bee is there with her stinger at the ready, my heart is still racing but I don’t know why. I start running towards the akuma but Chlo”s already there with her venom out and monster frozen then I’m running as fast as I can to chat because he has the akumatized item and then that’s it the swarm is released and it’s like I know what’s happening. 

“My time, everyone go home and recharge we need to talk I’ll meet you on top of the tower in 30 minutes”  
———  
“Bug why are we here?” 

“Well it’s been about six months since the forced reveal and public change of users. I feel as though we now need to confirm our identity with each other since before that time each of you had been serving for over a year.”

“But why now?”

“Why?! Because I almost died today we almost lost and I can’t tell anyone unless I’m in this suit. We need support and no one else can give it to us so we need to build our on support team inside and out of being suppers. So I will be going home to a safe space and any of you who are ready to know who I am and share your secret with the others can follow me. I will never hold this moment against you and I will leave my location visible if you need to take your time.” 

“Chat are you coming?” 

“Wherever you need me.”  
———  
“So now that we all know what does that mean. Where do we go now?” 

“We go no where, we trust and have each other’s backs.” 

“Well I personally don’t know why we did this Mari you knew who all of us were and I knew who all of you were, I even put together who Rena, and carapace were.”

“Wait how did Chloe know before me M’Lady” 

“Well, actually I don’t know?! Chloe how did you know” 

“Well big we all know how you are and I sort of put your personality together from that and then no one in Paris is as sunshiny as Adrikins here,” 

“humf”

“Don’t humf me you know it’s true. And after that well me and Luk’s started talking and there was something so calming about him and how he took care of everyone. Then of course I noticed how there was really only one more of us left, two if we count Sabrina but Gami was the only one that makes since because well look at her she’s vicious and loyal and most importantly is the only other one of us that has dark hair.”

“Well that’s fair.” 

“Wait I still don’t get how you confirmed it?” 

“Oh I gave pollen free will she can do whatever she wants whenever and the only downside is that I have to ask her if we can join battle.” 

“WHAT!!!!!” 

“What do you mean what? Of course she has free will why would I ever keep her like a servant.” 

In a meek voice “I’m the guardian and even I didn’t know that they didn’t have free will, Tiki I'm so sorry I didn’t know. As guardian you now have free will Tiki. Adrian go get the Miracle box we have to free them all and no one but Tiki stayed out.” 

“Kwamis’ as your guardian I wished I had known that you had no free will and as your guardian I am granting you that freedom but I wish to still have a connection with each of you, as you will work on your own in your own way I hope to keep your miraculous with me and your users so that if need arises we must only tap on them to call to you and inform you of your need, never to merge without your express permission but to work as partners not masters. Do you accept these terms?” 

“YES” 

“As guardian, on these terms all Kwamis’ under my care are free to do as they wish and will always have a home with each other and a family in there new found partners.   
***  
(Present)  
“ Mari were here we’re going second pay attention Aurore just came up with an auction as a fundraiser.”

“That should work great well just need to do a bit more around the gaining items and how much of the revenue we will get to keep. Now after our pitch we will probably need at least six more ideas and committees to execute them, overall we need eight to even think about doing the trip for the whole senior class even if we get a sponsor other than whatever school we enter for those 6 weeks.”

“Bug your always thinking a head, just focus on now and we’ll deal with the rest after we come up with the finalized schedule for the bigger events.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** means scene change   
> ——— means time break but the same scene


	4. A Summer of Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Several bad words.  
> A/N: Hey everyone I know its been a while but I'm back and I thought I would kick of Daminette December with a new chapter. I have finally come back around to writing and I'm so excited to let you all see what I have been working on, I'm not going to promise a new chapter every day but I am going to try, along with that I am promising you a new chapter at least once a week for this month.

Lila POV   
“Summers been fucking hell with all the lies I’ve had to tell to get out of helping with this stupid fundraiser Chloe came up with I can’t wait to actually get out of Paris for a bit and not stay locked up in this room. Moms taking me back to Italy says it’s about her job, what ever it doesn’t mater so long as we’re back before school starts back up I'll be fine and at least some of my stories will be real this year. Can’t wait.” 

Alya POV   
“it’s been horrible without Lila all summer good thing she will be back this weekend to pack for her trip home maybe she’ll give me the details of where she was earlier this summer so that I can actually put something interesting on my blog it’s been so slow since the new recruits came on, it’s like ladybug and chat aren’t even trying anymore and leaving it up to Ryu-Aka (Kagami) , Vert-bitin (Luka) and jaune-beille (Chloe). I mean the last interesting thing I was able to even put up was that fight where ladybug almost died. And what’s with replacing everyone like no one on the team has stayed the same its one thing to take both Nino and me out but its a whole other to revamp the entire crew. 

God I can’t wait to see Lila on Friday even if all we do is pack, this whole working towards this stupid auction is so boring.   
***  
(At Auction Donation Center)

“Alya, babe look what came in today, it’s a real MDC. Isn’t that so cool.” 

“Wait what…., how the hell did we even get that” 

“Says here it was donated by a Mr. J. Stone along with an extra $10,000 to go towards next years trip.” 

“Nino, Alya what’s this? Did it come with the dress?!” (Rose)

“What!? Rose let me see that. Guys come look it’s a pamphlet it came with the package says it’s for some trimester abroad in Gotham.” (Alya)

“Where’s Gotham?”(Kim) 

“It’s in America Kim. Hey didn’t Lila say she knew someone in Gotham that she was gonna visit.” (Sabrina) 

“Wake? Rain? Wayne? Yeah it was Wayne. Max can you check that for me.” (Alya)

“Absolutely, the Wayne’s are an extremely wealthy family in America and almost royals in Gotham, a high crime rate but its own super hero teem and the school seems to be one of the best in the country. Seems like the perfect place to go visit, and we can help Lila stay connected to these friends of her’s.” (Max)

“Hey guys what are we talking about, because I just got two new packages that we need to catalog for next week” (Juleka)

“Well I think that we just got our senior year trip picked out” (Rose)

“Thats great love now will someone please help me unpack these donations because the longer it takes for me to bring this up the longer we have to stay here.” (Juleka)   
“Im coming.”(Kim) 

“Grate anyone else I got several more packages waiting downstairs that SOMEONE was supposed to bring up earlier.”(Juleka)

“Sabrina and I will come help to.”(Rose)

“Ok, well lets go.” (Juleka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** means scene change  
> ——— means time break but the same scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so that’s my first Fic I want to thank everyone who’s ever written Daminette you guys sucked me into this and I especially want to thank Ozmav for starting this ship. Overall I have no clue what this is going to come out to be like but I hope you enjoy. FYI I have a tumblr with the same name as I do here @everosfics come drop by I’ll probably be posting every chapter at the same time or before on there.


End file.
